Angelicus Daemon
by mk1
Summary: Stereotypical self-insertion. Funny now that I look back on it.
1. Do You Remember?

Disclaimer: Sadly, Gundam Wing does not belong to me but don't worry I'll cope. I hope.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Angelicus Daemon  
  
-----------------------  
  
katsumi  
  
"Hatred is the coward's revenge for being intimidated."  
  
George Bernard Shaw  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
*I don't remember. I have no recollection of my early years. I often wonder if those memories would have affected my life, but it's too late for regrets. I try to live for the moment. It's not worth trying to fix the past. The past should remain in the past. After all, I'm just an expendable soldier. I remember the few bright years of my life. Before I was bent on revenge. Maybe, just maybe, someone would care; someone, someone might love me, the real me.*  
  
She sat there crouching behind a metal crate. She looked to be no older than 15 wearing a skintight cat-suit that was colored black and navy, so that she blended into the shadows like a shadow herself. She had hair the color of dark hay and eyes the color of the sky on a starless night. Eyes that were emotionless, devoid of any hint to what she was thinking. She called herself the Fallen Angel. She was like an angel who had fallen, who could not get back up no matter how hard she tried.  
  
On an adjacent ship a boy pointed a gun, a gun at another and fired. Then he fired again. A girl screamed and the shadow angel made her move. Without intention to injure, the shadow fired her gun. With perfect aim she quickly shot the gun out of the standing boy's hand and then shot the gun lying on the ground of the edge of the ship. She then gracefully flipped trough the air slicing it like a knife and landed in a cat position in front of the girl.  
  
"Monica?"  
  
The shadow's golden head jerked up quickly catching the glance of the other girl and flashed a quick smile. The other girl, who had a lighter shade of blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, noticed the smile and grinned back. Her name was Relena, and she had the air of cultured person. The shadow angel who had been addressed as Monica quickly stood up and brushed herself off as Relena suddenly remembered the wounded boy and rushed over to him.  
  
"Heero! Daijoubu?"  
  
Heero looked to be about 15 years old. He wore a pair of tight black spandex shorts and an army green tank. He had brown hair that looked moss green in certain lights. His eyes were an angry, scowling Prussian blue. He glared at Relena as she gingerly bandaged his two wounds.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Monica spun around to the boy who had addressed her. Her eyes lit up with recognition as she saw his face and his unusual attire. He seemed to be the same age as Heero. The boy's chestnut hair was pulled back into a long braid that had gotten him mistaken for a girl once or twice. His violet eyes gazed warily at her.  
  
"Me? Well I'm just your average terrorist."  
  
"That's nice. Why did you shoot me?" the boy questioned.  
  
"If I had intended to actually hit you I wouldn't have just hit the gun. I would have hit your head . Duo." Monica responded with a smirk.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Duo asked flabbergasted.  
  
Monica just grinned like the Cheshire Cat and chose to exercise her Fifth Amendment rights. Duo shook his had wearily. Monica heard a rustling noise to her left and turned around with a gun in hand. Before anybody had time to react an OZ soldier flung himself from behind a crate and pointed a gun at Duo. The shadow angel quickly pushed Duo out of the way before the bullet had a chance to hit home. Unfortunately, the bullet grazed her arm but she didn't feel the sharp stinging pain. The wound wasn't anything serious but the man who fired wasn't so lucky. While down she had shot her gun and the bullet buried itself straight in his heart.  
  
During all the confusion, Duo's watch had started beeping insistently.  
  
"I guess it coming up earlier than I expected." Duo commented mainly to himself.  
  
The braided boy held up a penlight in an attempt to cover up two large objects emerging from the ocean. Relena had to cover her eyes, but Heero and Monica were only momentarily dazed.  
  
"What is that?" Relena gasped.  
  
"Wing?!?"  
  
"It's a gundam, no two gundams!" the angel murmured.  
  
"Ladies, you may have your reasons for being here, but just walk away!" Duo stated.  
  
"Deathscythe.Wing." Monica whispered to herself, "two of the five."  
  
"I can't let you have that!" Heero shouted as he flung himself onto three suspended torpedoes. He slammed his fist onto a miniature keyboard on top of the torpedoes. And he was off, hurtling threw the air. Plop. And he was now flying through sea heading straight toward the Gundams. Kaboom! Houston we have contact.  
  
The torpedoes made contact with the Gundams and sent Heero flying threw the air and the Gundams back into the sea.  
  
"Nooo! Shit, that guy must have been that other mobile suits pilot. He knew Gundanium alloy's impact tolerance." Duo cursed.  
  
The shadow quietly slipped back into the shadows from which she came. With a quick jump, she quietly dove into the sea with a smile on her lips and one word in her mind. "Duo."  
  
A splash drew Duo's attention from the body floating in the ocean to the quickly disappearing body of the angel. Who is she? Why did she save me? How did she know my name? Why is she leaving? Why, why does she look so familiar? These were the thoughts echoing throughout the braided pilot's head. As he stared at the ripples which were quickly fading; the ripples that were the only evidence that she had been there, that she even existed.  
  
A girl in a blue dress that matched her eyes, eyes that were wide from the scenes that she had just witnessed. She heard the splash but it did not hold any consequence to her. She knew that the girl in black and blue would leave. Monica, after all, never did stay in one place for very long.  
  
And the body of a boy lay face down in the ocean as the tide lapped at him, as the sirens began to ring.  
  
On an opposite side of the world in a desert, a young man fought along side his protectors for what they believed in. His sandy colored hair swayed in the breeze as his teal eyes glistened with tears over the actions he had just committed, as necessary as they may have been. And the hot desert sand blew across the fallen soldiers quickly eliminating the proof of their existence.  
  
In a battleground, a lone soldier fights against the odds. His emotionless green eyes stare straight through the enemy's lines. He continues to stare even after they are all destroyed, only thinking about his mission. He is the silent soldier. The fallen mobile suits lie on the ground as proof of his victory.  
  
A motionless warrior stands next to a mobile suit. His glimmering black eyes, a restless as the river he is across from, survey his work. Across the river, an inferno rages, sending many soldiers to Hell that night. His honorable nature condemns it; while his lust for revenge crows in triumph. An inferno as great as the one across the river burns also in his soul.  
  
  
  
Comments: Flames, compliments, anything but forwards to hyperchic2022@hotmail.com 


	2. The Past Unfolds

Disclaimer: The normal one applies, that won't change.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Angelicus Daemon  
  
-----------------------  
  
katsumi  
  
"Everything is all right in the end. If it's not all right, it's not the end."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
*I saw him again; the one who had saved me. I wonder if he recognized me, if he even remembers me. Not many people remember a shadow. He could make me smile for real. He's so cheerful, so lively; just like I used to be; so like how I act. I know underneath all his smiles and laughter he's hurting like me. But how bad. He was kind to me, but I'm afraid that he'll disappear in a cloud of smoke like everyone else, leaving me all alone. It's not worth getting close to someone 'cause in the end they'll all leave me just like always.*  
  
A lone figure in a black coat sits at a table and sips a cappuccino while reading the day's paper at a local café. A satisfied grin plays on her lips as she reads the front page.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Miss," Monica looks up toward the waiter who addressed her, "Shouldn't you be in school now?"  
  
"Oh no, today is a holiday, so I'm certainly not gonna be there if it's not open, that would be silly wouldn't it?" Monica responded fluttering her eyelashes and smiling.  
  
"No.no, that wouldn't be to smart. Sorry for disturbing you." the waiter said and walked clumsily back to the counter.  
  
Monica opened up the lap-top on the table next to the newspaper, and quickly started typing. Bingo, she found what she was looking for. Quickly pressing a few more buttons she found the exact data needed and closed up the computer and put it in her bag. Walking up to the counter she placed a twenty down in front of the waiter of him, "Keep the change" she told him.  
  
As she was walking to the door she turned around and walked back towards him.  
  
"Here have this, maybe you'll learn something from it," she said tossing him the newspaper.  
  
The waiter looked at the front page and saw a large picture of Earth Sphere Alliance officers making a press release the headline "Gundams and the Fallen Angel." Across the front the picture the word "suckers" was written. He quickly up towards the door where she had been walking towards but she was already gone, back into the shadows.  
  
Monica walked along the streets of the city, biding her time for sunset. She had nowhere to go; nowhere to be. Her information told her that the Earth Sphere Alliance were holding Heero at their medical center near the sea. She had no reason to worry about it, Duo certainly wouldn't allow him to stay there for too long. Monica smiled at the thought of Duo.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Where am I? What am I doing here?'  
  
Monica sat bolt up in a bed that wasn't her own. She glanced around hysterically with a look of panic in her eyes. Her gaze fell upon a boy sitting at a table. He had a long chestnut colored braid and violet eyes. He was reading a newspaper. He put the newspaper down and looked up at her when he heard her sit up.  
  
"So you're awake now," he commented.  
  
"Who are you? Why did you take me here and what have you to me!" Monica screamed and launched herself from the bed - and promptly collapsed on the floor.  
  
He got up and walked over to help her. Monica struggled to her feet, and staggered over towards him. With all the force her bruised and broken frame held, she propelled herself towards the boy knocking him to the ground. She landed on top of him and started beating on his chest with her fists with all the force she could muster. He grabbed her wrists and said,  
  
"Hold on a second now, I haven't done anything to you. I found you in the forest behind my apartment. You were unconscious and bruised and scarred. I took back here and you've been asleep for the last four days."  
  
"Your not part of the military?"  
  
"Not at all. I hate the military. They can all go to Hell," he spat out with vehemence in his voice.  
  
"Oh.. My .. name is .. Monica," Monica weakly replied and then promptly fell into the boy's arms.  
  
"Hello Monica. My name is Duo."  
  
  
  
Comments: Flames, compliments, anything but forwards to hyperchic2022@hotmail.com  
  
12-18-01 


	3. Violence

Disclaimer: Oooo, I hate these things, it makes me face the truth- D-chan isn't mine! Oh neither are any of the other Gundam Wing characters, but my originals are MINE. If you wanna use them ask, pretty please with sugar on top and a cherry and whip cream and sprinkles.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Angelicus Daemon  
  
-----------------------  
  
katsumi  
  
"Discovery consists of seeing what everyone else has seen and thinking what no one else has thought."  
  
Albert von Szent-Gyorgi  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
*It all happened so long ago, but it seems like yesterday. I knew they would be coming to Earth, it had to happen, but it was still a jolt seeing him. The other angel, the dark one, and I have prepared the way for them the last two years. I wonder will I be needed any more. If not I will just fade away to become a legend, one remembered only through stories. But. but I feel as though it is not my time yet, that there is still work for me to do; still a purpose in life. But what is it.*  
  
"Everybody to your stations! Attack on the base! All officers to the control tower!"  
  
Earth Sphere Alliance soldiers scurried around the base like mice, grabbing weapons, going to posts, and sounding alarms.  
  
"Get the mobile suits out here now! Get the Leos! Check the premises! I want this intruder found!"  
  
A shadow slinked around the hallways, undetected, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. The bombs had been carefully planted to ensure a quick getaway to her mobile suit. The fallen angel quickly hacked into the access keyboard on the side of the door leading to the hanger. Expertly, she placed bombs on the aircraft carriers, placing them at the most strategic place insuring the most damage would be done.  
  
"Hey! You by the planes! This is an authorized area, you're not allowed in here!"  
  
A soldier had caught sight of her when he was checking the hanger. He ran towards her while trying to pull out his gun. Before he could get it all the way out, Monica calmly raised her gun and fired. He never made a sound besides the gentle thump he made when he hit the ground.  
  
"You just have to love those instant tranquillizer guns," Monica commented to herself. It was time for her exit. She faded into the shadows and ran as fast as she could out of the hanger. Pressing a few buttons on her wrist computer, she quickly figured out where the majority of the troops were. Jumping into an abandoned jeep, she swerved off towards a grove of trees where she had hidden her mobile suit.  
  
"The premises are cleared. There is no trace of the intruder." a soldier reported to Colonel Trent.  
  
" Where could they have disap. What the Hell is that!?!?!"  
  
Through the window of the control tower the soldier and the colonel could see bright explosions as one after another the Leos were destroyed.  
  
"Holy shit, who the hell or what the hell is doing that!"  
  
In a matter of seconds, his question was answered. Flying at top speed through the wreckage was a mobile suit. It was unlike any other. It was no Gundam but it was not your average Leo, Aries, or Taurus. It was built smaller and more lightweight than a Gundam or Leo, so that it could go faster and have more agility. The weapons on it were top of the line and it was truly a tool of destruction. It black and navy and was difficult to tell were the machine stopped and the night began.  
  
"It's the. the . the Fallen Angel! Get all remaining troops over here! Now!"  
  
"That's right boys. You've taken the lives of too many innocents. I will deliver your punishment upon you. Tonight souls will be lined up at the Gates of Hell. Tell Lucifer, that the Fallen Angel sent you."  
  
With that she ignited the beam saber in the machine's hand and proceeded to destroy the control tower to dust.  
  
"From dust we are made and to dust we shall return."  
  
With these final words she flew off into the night, with only the fire, death, and destruction to mark her coming.  
  
On the other side of the world, another young fought against the tyranny. The Dark Angel, another wronged and abandoned by the world, fought against the troops with the silent one, Heavyarms's master. Her ivory black hair fluttered in the breeze, as her wild violet eyes surveyed her work. It would do. It certainly condemned many to eternal torment. But, after all, the bastards deserved it.  
  
Comments: Flames, compliments, anything but forwards to hyperchic2022@hotmail.com  
  
12-18-01 


	4. A Change of Pace

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Never at any point in time did I ever own Gundam Wing or its characters, sad but true.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Angelicus Daemon  
  
-----------------------  
  
katsumi  
  
"Laugh and be merry, remember, better the world with a song. Laugh for the time is short, a thread the length of a span."  
  
John Mansfield  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
*.Why? Why must I be the tool of death? I often ask myself such questions. And in the end I can only come up with one simple answer - if not me who. It seems this is my calling of sorts. What I was born to do. But even though I know I fight for a righteous cause, I still feel nauseated with myself. My hands are stained with blood.*  
  
"Hey Miss! May I please have a coffee over here!"  
  
"Hold on a second. I'll be right with you."  
  
Monica raced around a busy coffee shop trying to take orders from irritable customers. She ran behind the counter trying to take a customer's check.  
  
'What was I thinking when I took a job here? I must have been temporarily insane at the time. I may need money, but I don't need to go through this hellhole to get it. Well at least it has a good salary, but if I HAVE TO LISTEN TO ONE MORE FRIGGIN' CUSTOMER BITCHING ABOUT THEIR LIVES. I will be forced to go postal on them. Even the Fallen Angel has a day job.'  
  
A finger that had been tapping her on the back for the last three minutes and a loud voice suddenly yelling "EXCUSE ME, MISS!" in her ear jolted Monica right out of her quiet bitch-athon. Monica whipped around, plastering a fake, saccharin smile on her face - and came face to face with a very familiar person with violet eyes.  
  
"Geez, I was wonderin' if you were deaf or somethin'. Can I get a coffee, sweetheart?"  
  
Monica nodded and quickly turned to one of the many pots of coffee. As she was pouring the coffee, she glanced at Duo who was sitting at a table near the counter and was currently in the process of staring at her. 'I wonder if he recognizes me, from before or that battle. I doubt it.'  
  
As Monica was picking up the coffee, a brusque waiter bumped into her arm with a tray - her injured arm. 'Shit.' As soon as the pointy corner of the tray came in hard contact with her wounded arm, red blood began to stain the pure white bandages covering the wound. The waiter quickly apologized, leaving her to tend to the spilled coffee, stained uniform, and bleeding arm.  
  
Duo, having observed the incident, got up to help Monica. He grabbed a paper towel and helped her clean up the mess on the floor.  
  
"Well at least the floor can be cleaned, but your uniform is a mess. That waiter is such a jackass," Duo conversed with Monica as he helped her clean up the mess. "Hey! Your arm is bleeding. Did that jerk do that to you?"  
  
"No, my arm was already hurt and then when he bumped into me with a tray it just started bleeding again. It should stop soon."  
  
"You're sure you're okay?" Duo questioned worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine," Monica said irritably, "You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine, I can take care of myself, but thanks for your concern."  
  
"Okay, no need to get feisty about it," Duo said apologetically, "You remind me a lot of a girl I once knew. You are a lot like her, both of you are independent. Except she had shorter hair than you and lighter eyes. But besides that you both are very similar looking. Well I need to be going, forget about the coffee. I hope I'll see you around." With that he turned around and walked out of the door.  
  
'So he does remember me after all. But he didn't guess who I am. Have I changed that much. I don't think so. On the inside maybe. Lucky my eyes got darker and my hair grows fast otherwise he might have recognized me. I don't think it's time to let him know I'm still around. I will just not yet, one day maybe.'  
  
Comments: Flames, compliments, anything but forwards to hyperchic2022@hotmail.com  
  
12-18-01 


End file.
